


what you can't say, what you don't say, what you won't say

by talkingbodhi



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Eventual Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Relationship, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingbodhi/pseuds/talkingbodhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Ghostface isn't there, no one gets murdered and Jake and Noah have a secret relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. what you can't say also won't get you laid

**Author's Note:**

> **First Jake//Noah fic, definitely not the last. the third part to this does have smut in it just a warning
> 
> Sorry in advance if either of them seem ooc just know that I try very hard to keep them somewhat in character**
> 
> AU where Ghostface isn't there, no one gets murdered and Jake and Noah have a secret relationship.

"Seriously, dude? Noah?" Jake asked Will, purposely sounding overly offended during one of their passing times in the hall. The two were leaning against the lockers of the hall, talking about potential dates to homecoming. Jake had had a very small heart attack when Will mentioned Noah as an offhand suggestion, but Jake managed to play it cool.

He had said it loud enough to attract Noah's attention, who had been walking down the hall just in time to hear his name being said. Jake hadn't seen him since he had his back to Noah, who almost smiled as he heard his very secret boyfriend talking about him to his friend. Though his smile dropped to a small frown when he caught Jake's almost offended tone. He suddenly wondered what they could possibly be talking about especially since Jake and Noah had agreed that their relationship should be as private as possible. His frown deepened and he listened to the rest of the conversation, hiding behind the door of his locker, which was close enough to hear their whole conversation.

"Come on, man, I was joking," Noah heard Will chuckle, "I know you'd never ask Foster to homecoming."

"No, Will, you don't know," Jake started, keeping up the whole 'I hate that little nerd and he hates me' image that both boys agreed they had to keep. "I would never,  _ever_  ask Noah to anything."

"Yeah, okay, I get that, but... say you're the last two guys on Earth. You're telling me you'd just ignore all the sexual needs you'd ever have for the rest of your life?" Will scoffed and Noah was less than flattered, "Even I'd do the little guy."

Jake glared at him at the "tough" decision, "No, Will, see I wouldn't let that happen. Me and Noah would never be the last people on Earth together because if we ever got into that situation the first thing I'd do is shoot myself. Or even  _fly to another galaxy_. I'd do anything if it meant not spending the rest of my life with Noah, of all people." Ironic, since that's kinda what Jake hoped they'd do. Or at least they'd last as long as they could together.

Noah knew Jake was lying, he knew he was just putting on a little act for Will, but... but Noah felt that last little jab. He looked down, his hand on the locker door shaking, he felt stupid, but he couldn't bring himself to just stop listening. He repeated in his mind like a mantra, 'it's just an act, he doesn't really think that way of you. _it's just an act_.' If only he could just  _stop listening_.

"Jeez, Jake, that's a little harsh. He's not that bad. You can't possibly hate him that much."

 _'Not that bad?'_  Jake thought,  _'Noah is a fucking gift,'_  he wished he could say it out loud. He hands began curling into fists as he answered Will, "Well.... I do. I... hate him," Noah was actually a little relieved to hear the hesitation in Jake's claim. "But-but you know, he's just so annoying I don't think I could ever put up with his nerdy bullshit all the ti-"

Jake was cut off by a locker slamming shut and Noah speed walking as fast as he could from the two with his head down. Jake felt his blood go cold as he realized Noah had just heard all of that. Jake instantly felt guilt race through him. He stared down the hall his boyfriend had just ran down until he realized he should definitely go after him. What kind of a boyfriend wouldn't? He sent Will a look before stuttering out an excuse, "I, uh. I gotta go, man. I'll see you later,"

Jake didn't give Will time to agree or even respond to this, he was already walking down the hall to find Noah. Though he was pretty sure he knew exactly where he was.

Jake bolted to the boy's bathroom in the back corner of the school, him and Noah's "spot". Everyone was too uncomfortable to use it after someone died in there so it was always empty, and since it really didn't bother to Jake and Noah, they decided it'd be a good meet up/makeout spot for when they could get away from their groups.

Jake was less than surprised to find Noah in there, hands braced on the counter in front of the mirror, staring down at the sink. Jake sighed as he watched the other occasionally reach a hand up to swipe away the tears that were forcing their way out.

Jake ran a hand down his face as he realized just how badly he had fucked up. He didn't know what to say or what to do. He could easily talk himself out of any accusation Will had for him about Noah but here, in this situation, Jake had no idea how he was getting himself out.

"Noah," good start, this should pan out well.

It didn't.

Noah let out a short, humorless laugh, lifting his head, but not turning around yet. "What? Wanna make fun of my nerdy bullshit some more? Or would you rather shoot yourself? I know how hard it is for you to be around me, I wouldn't want you to suffer, you know." Noah said bitterly with heavy amounts of sarcasm. He spun around to face Jake, who actually wished he hadn't. It made the guilt a whole lot worse when he saw Noah's flushed cheeks, the traces of tears all the way down his cheeks, his red eyes and nose. And yet he still had a pained, obviously faked smile that was just as heartbreaking.

"Noah... I'm so sorry you heard all of-" Jake tried apologizing but was cut off by Noah's response.

"Oh, yeah, I see, you're sorry that I heard it, but you're not sorry for saying it, I see. I get it." Noah said, chuckling a little at the end. The laughing kept the tears at bay. He was ready to slap Jake and just transfer all the things he was feeling at the moment into the slap.

"No! Noah, come on, you know that's not what I meant."

"No, of course not, what you meant was: you'd rather fly to a  _whole other galaxy_  than be with me. You'd rather be  _dead_  than spend the rest of your life with me. I heard you say it, Jake, you can't tell me you didn't." Noah knew he was being ridiculous. Jake didn't really mean any of it, but... a dark, insecure part of Noah told him that he did. And it hurt, it hurt a lot to hear Jake talk that way about Noah, whom he claimed to really like.

Jake took a step closer to him, just wanting him to calm down, but Noah took a step back. "Baby, plea-"

Noah didn't have a smile anymore, now all that was on his face was hurt. He didn't yell, but the one was painful enough to make it seem like he did, "No, Jake, you don't need to explain this because I know what it was! I know what you said was in the attempt to keep us secret and if this were any other time, I'd be okay with that! I don't want to go public yet and I appreciate that you've respected me enough to keep it private, but what you said was hurtful and-and it wasn't okay," Noah was now pacing in front of Jake, his breathing hard, "When I said we should keep up the 'I hate you, you hate me' thing, I-I didn't mean act like we're rivals in some stupid TV drama," Noah said, furrowing his eyebrows at the thought. He stopped his pacing and looked at the taller boy, "You  _can't say_  those things about me, Jake, even if you don't really mean or if you're just putting on an image. Seriously, how would you feel if I said that about you? You'd be pissed, I  _know_  you would. And you'd be yelling at me, because we're in a relationship and-and people in relationships, they're supposed to respect each other. You don't get to say those things about me, your-your boyfriend, and then expect to go back to loving, happy couple without some kind of backlash," Jake avoided Noah's gaze, trying to push down the rising guilt inside of him, "You were really, really mean and it really, really hurt. I know you like to hurt me, but this is a new low, asshole,"

Noah couldn't resist the name calling. Jake opened his mouth to protest, but Noah continued, "And I know it was an act, I know that, but really? You'd rather shoot yourself, I just-I just can't believe this, I cannot believe anyone could say that about another person, even if you're pretending to hate me." he stood directly in front of Jake now, his hands fumbling with the buttons on his button up. He licked his lips, dry from talking for so long, searching for something else to say, something else to make Jake feel bad. He asked in a small, almost exhausted voice, as if he was tired from all the talking he just did, "H-How could you say those things about me, Jake? Did you not think that would hurt me? Did it not hurt you?"

Jake stayed silent for once in his life and took in everything Noah said, he listened to every word even though it pained him. He wanted to prove to Noah that he was sorry that this would never happen again. But at the same time, he wanted to protest so many things, like the fact that he definitely did not like to hurt Noah, in fact the truth was just the opposite. Their relationship meant a lot to him too, even if Noah didn't believe that at the moment. Jake wouldn't either though, if Noah had said those things about him.

Jake frowned at Noah's question, he went to touch Noah's arm, but Noah backed away, obviously not ready to be touched yet. Jake sighed, he just wanted to give Noah some kind of physical comfort, but he wouldn't take it. Now Jake had to rely on his words. Which meant he was already fucked.

Jake answered, "Of course, it hurt. It hurts every time I can't tell my friends about us. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and instead of telling my friends that... I tell them how I'd rather die than be with you..." Noah was right, he was an asshole. Just a complete jackass.

Noah looked up at Jake as he sniffled, his voice breaking, "Then why would you say it?"

"I... don't have a good explanation. You kind of just explained it yourself."

Noah groaned, frustrated and upset. He turned away from Jake, crossing his arms defensively over his chest. As Jake thought of how to fix this, the gears in his mind turning, Noah leaned against the wall, facing the mirror with his back to Jake.

Jake wished he could punch his past self in the face. Really hard, just for making Noah feel like this. He hated this, he hated that he ever said those words. He kind of hated Will too, it's gotta be like 20% his fault.

"Noah... please, turn around," Noah thought he might cry again, but he shook his head. Jake sighed, he expected that, "Well, can you at least look at me?"

This seemed to be okay with Noah, he raised his head just slightly so he could look at Jake's reflection in the mirror. Good enough, Jake thought.

"Noah... I-I'm so sorry. I know that's not enough, okay, I know," Jake sighed, "I know what I said was horrible and you have to know I didn't mean a word of it. I'm sorry that you heard me, I'm sorry I ever said it. I shouldn't have gone as far as I did."

"You're right, you should not have done that," Noah interrupted, finally turning around to look at Jake. His arms were still crossed as he tried to act stern.

Jake sent him an annoyed yet slightly teasing 'I'm trying to apologize, just let me be a good guy for once,' look. Noah snickered slightly and Jake smiled a bit now that he knew he wasn't in as big of trouble. "Go on," Noah said.

Jake chuckled, though he didn't really think this far ahead so he didn't have much else to say, "Okay, well... first of all, about, uh, shooting myself I want you to know that I panicked and I did not, in anyway, mean that at all and I'd never say it about anyone in any other circumstance or even in this circumstance if I'm put in it again. Anyway, I know what I said hurt you, obviously, and I will spend as long as you feel I have to, to make up for that," Jake finished, looking up at Noah's face and sending him a small reassuring smile, "So, in conclusion, I'm very sorry for acting like I hate you a little bit too well, I'd be lucky to be one of the last two people on earth with you and I should always make sure you're not in the area when I start telling people how hard it is to date you," Jake finished with a smirk, hoping Noah would take that okay. Noah did chuckle at it, making Jake mentally sigh in relief.

Noah shook his head, but closed the space in between them, winding his arms around Jake's waist and resting his head in his chest. Jake smiled and wrapped his arms around Noah, kissing the top of his head.

Noah took a moment to nuzzle into Jake's chest, his hands gripping the back of his jacket. He felt Jake's hand stroke his back comfortingly and Noah sighed, silently thanking any higher power that they're fight hadn't lasted too long. Noah squeezed Jake's waist for a second before turning his head so his cheek rested against his chest, "You know, this has actually opened my eyes a lot. I think I'm ready for our relationship to be public. I'm definitely ready to stop pretending to hate each other," Noah said and he really meant that. He wanted people to know he was happy. Well, he wasn't a couple minutes ago, but now, being held by Jake, yeah, he was pretty happy.

Jake smiled, "Oh, yeah? Well, I'm ready when you are. How do you wanna tell people?"

Noah considered this for a second before settling on the order, "I wanna start with Audrey. I know you're not her biggest fan, but I really am," he said with a small laugh and Jake nodded, "And since I don't really have any other friends, we'll just move on to your friends next."

"Will last. We can tell Riley, Brooke and Emma all together, but Will definitely last. I've talked a lot of smack about you to him," Jake teased and Noah kicked his leg, not enough to hurt but definitely enough to feel it. Jake laughed and thought about how the girls would react. He sighed dramatically and said, "Oh man, Brooke's gonna be heartbroken when she finds out I'm taken. And to someone prettier than her."

"I'm gonna tell her you said that," Noah threatened, though he would do no such thing. He would either get punched, get Jake punched or get a lifetime of teasing.

Noah leaned away from the embrace to kiss Jake. Much to Jake's disappointment, the kiss ended just as quickly as it started. What? Noah had to get him back somehow. "You're an ass, Jake Fitzgerald," he gave him another very short kiss before pulling back again, Jake groaning softly in protest, "Just wait til I'm able to tell people that Jake McPopularBoy had to beg for forgiveness from little ol' me,"

Jake rolled his eyes, "Ha ha ha, you just think you're so funny and cute and uber smart, don't you?" Jake asked with a kiss in between each adjective.

"Well, I mean, if you think I'm all those things, who am I to deny it?" Noah looked up at him innocently.

"You're a nerd, that's who you are," before Noah could get another sarcastic remark in, Jake slammed his lips against Noah's. His arms pulled the boy closer, his tongue finding it's way into Noah's mouth at every opportunity. He felt Noah's hands move from his waist to his shoulders and finally to his neck. The corners of Jake's lips twitched up, his hands trailing down Noah's sides. He slipped his hands under Noah's shirt, eliciting a moan from the other boy when he ran his fingers over the soft skin there. Jake mentally smirked, thinking he would be getting somewhere good with this. His thoughts changed when he began pulling at the hem of Noah's shirt, but instead of it coming off, Jake found himself being pushed away a little.

"What, what's wrong?" Jake asked, slightly winded.

Noah was frowning slightly as he said, "Nothing, I just... I feel like you should be, like, punished or something..." Noah looked at Jake with a look in his eyes that the other didn't really like. Noah began wondering what Brooke would do if she was in this situation and suddenly he was spacing out in his thoughts. That is until Jake interrupted.

"Are we talking, like, Christian Grey's Red Room of Pain type of punishment, because I could get on board with that," Jake said with a smirk.

Noah laughed a little, a light pink tint to his cheeks. He slapped Jake's cheek lightly, "God, Jake, no. You know, you make that reference a lot for someone who swears they're not into BDSM."

"Hey, it's a rich area," Jake defended, "And you can't just say 'You'll have to be punished somehow' without expecting me to think Mr. Grey."

"Okay, if anyone's Christian Grey here it's you. Which makes me extremely uncomfortable, by the way."

Jake rolled his eyes, "Fine, no more creepy, BDSM references, I got it."

"Good. I might be into serial killers, but I draw the line at Grey," Noah chuckled before going back to his original point, getting serious again, "No, but seriously, you made me cry doesn't that mean I get to make you pay for it somehow?" He asked with a small pout, specifically avoiding the word 'punish'.

Jake frowned, "I'm sorry, but isn't yelling at me and making me feel guilty me paying for it?"

Noah scoffed softly, "No, that's a given. You say something mean you should feel guilty either way. No, I'm thinking something different... and before you say it, it's not something sexy. Just something different..."

Jake eyed him carefully, watching him space out in his thoughts once again. Jake hoped the talking was done so they could continue what they had started a few minutes ago. Jake waited a moment, waiting for Noah to make the first move, since Jake figured he was kind of walking on ice right now. When Noah stayed silent, lost in thought, Jake sighed, he knew Noah was a tease, but this was ridiculous.

"...Okay, so can we...? Tick tock, babe," and with that, he fell right through the ice.

Noah grimaced slightly and sucked in a breath through his teeth, letting his hands fall from Jake's shoulders. He backed out of Jake's arms and looked up at him, "You were that close," Noah said, holding up his thumb and index finger pinched close together. With that he found out what the punishment would be and it would be easy. Well for him anyway. Jake would not be happy with Noah's plan, which was to withhold sex, but Noah wasn't planning on telling him so it all worked out. All he had to do was refuse Jake.

Okay, yeah, this might be harder than he thought.

Noah grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder, "Better luck next time, Shake and Jake," Noah said with a wink as he pushed the bathroom door open and strode out of it, leaving Jake to stand alone and very confused.

"And just like," Jake sighed, grabbing his own bag, "I'm back in the dog house. Man, I need an off switch."


	2. what you don't tell your friends bites you in the ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> true to their words, noah and jake confess their relationship to their friends and the whole school in the process. some take it better than others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay what was gonna be two parts has been stretched into three. this one got kind of long.... so yeah part two is done, part three is about to be started :)
> 
> sorry if this seems a bit rushed btw :/

About two days after their fight, Noah and Jake came out to their friends, like they had said. Of course they couldn't only come out to their friends within also coming out to the entire school. Especially since they weren't very lowkey about it.

Like Noah said, they started with Audrey, who was possibly the most surprised besides maybe Will.

They had told her in the library during one of their free periods, Noah going in first and sitting across from her, warning her to please not freak out. She had promised she wouldn't, but that didn't stop her eyes from widening comically and her hands from dropping the book she held in shock when Jake sat down next to Noah and intertwined their fingers.

//

"But-" Audrey managed to stutter out, "you- and yo- w-why? How? When? ....why?!"

"See, this is what I meant by freaking out. Thanks for the support, best-friend-since-childhood," Noah said with a sarcastic tone and a teasing smile. She did deserve some answers though so he began telling her the story about Jake asking him out, Noah declining at first because he didn't trust Jake at the time, Jake insisting for a week that Noah give him a chance, Noah finally agreeing, Jake taking him on a date, it actually working out and finally, them agreeing that it would better to keep it private for awhile. Jake butted in a lot, because it really was impossible for him to keep his mouth shut for more than ten seconds.

Noah smiled at the end of the story, "And so, yeah, we're dating. And, I want you to know before you freak out again - I'm happy."

"Okay, I'm officially not freaked out then," Audrey said after listening to the boy's story. "I'm happy you're happy. I just can't believe you're going out with Jake Fitzgerald."

Jake smirked slightly, "Why, because I'm so hot and out of his league?" That earned a glare from both Noah and Audrey.

"No, because you made his life hell since 6th grade," Audrey deadpanned, instantly erasing the smirk from Jake's face. She sent him a death glare which, you'd think would be less intimidating on a face like hers, but no, it was terrifying. There wasn't a doubt in Jake's mind that she could probably kill him.

Noah cleared his throat, hoping to draw the attention away from each other and back towards the actually subject, "Hey, Aud, do you, uh, think you could do the whole protective best friend act later?"

"Fine," she sighed. She thought back to their story and suddenly realized Noah had mentioned they hid their relationship. He never mentioned a time period though. She began to wonder for how long they had been hiding. She knew why they'd do that, but she knew Noah was shit at keeping secrets and Jake had the biggest mouth in school so just how long had they managed to keep this? She had a slight frown, as she spoke up on it, "So how long then?"

"...." Noah and Jake exchanged glances. This wouldn't be good and they'd have to go through the same thing with all their friends. Because really, four months is a long time to hide something from your best friends.

Jake leaned forward in his chair, resting his arm on the table in front of them. He cleared his throat and looked at the girl with an apologetic look, "We're, uh, coming up on about four months."

Noah cringed at the sadness and betrayal he could see building in side of Audrey. Before she could yell at him, Noah placed the hand not holding Jake's over hers and began his apology, "Please don't be upset, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I just," Noah squeezed Jake's hand and sent him a small smile before turning back to his friend, "I really wanted this to work. I didn't want to tell people and get my hopes up just to have it last a week. I am sorry, though," he said, offering her a reassuring smile.

Audrey considered Noah's words, avoiding his stare by looking down at their hands, eventually turning hers so it held his and placing her other hand on top of both. She sighed, grinning up at him slightly, "I guess I'll let you off the hook. But next time you have a secret relationship, you are required to let me in on it. I am your only friend after all, it'd be a real shame to lose me."

"Deal," Noah laughed and let go of her hand to hold it up for their signature fist bump. She smiled and raised her own fist, placing it against his for a moment before making their small explosive sound.

Jake smiled at them a little before he actually processed what Audrey had said, "Hey, wait, no, what do you mean by, 'next time'?"

\\\

Since Noah promised Jake they'd definitely tell Will last, and since Emma, Riley and Brooke always hung out together anyway, they were the next to tell. Jake and Noah had waited a day after telling Audrey so one or two rumours about seeing the two holding hands in the library had spread, but no one believed them. People found it harder to believe that the two had been hanging around each other civilly let alone dating each other.

Rumour or not, it didn't change the girl's reactions. None of them were absolutely shocked but they definitely weren't unfazed either.

Jake would have guessed the girls would be more surprised though when he first walked Noah out to the girls spot in the courtyard. They had a slightly different interpretation.

//

Brooke simply sighed when she saw Jake dragging the poor nerd out to where her and the girls sat at one of the picnic tables. Noah looked like he did not want to be there in anyway so when Jake got to there table and made Noah sit next him, Brooke couldn't help but assume the worst, "Jake, we really don't have time for your brand of nerd torture today, we're actually trying to study."

"Yeah, seriously, Jake let him go or go show Will whatever mean thing you're planning," Riley added.

Jake furrowed his eyebrows, suddenly caught off guard by both girls. He turned to Noah for help but Noah just raised his eyebrows and lifted their hands, showing Jake that he'd dragged Noah all the way through the courtyard by his wrist. Oh. Yeah, he couldn't say that looked like something a boyfriend would do. Especially when said boyfriend also happened to be 'former bully'.

Jake let go of his wrist, sending an apologetic look while doing so and looked back at the girls. Brooke had watched their little exchange, raising her eyebrows at the two of them, "So, Noah," Brooke addressed him instead of Jake just because she wanted to see if he had had a say in this, "Did he drag you all the way down here with an actual purpose? One with importance, I mean."

Noah seemed surprised she would ask him, but nodded regardless, "Uh, yeah, I would hope so. W-Well important to us anyway, I'm not sure if it is gonna seem important to you bu-"

"Noah," Jake interrupted, stopping his ramblings that would, no doubt go on until Noah found himself in a very awkward situation, "It's important, okay. And trust me, you're gonna like this." He smiled at the girls and at Noah who just seemed worried. They hadn't really discussed how they'd be telling the girls like they planned it with Audrey so Noah had no idea what Jake had in mind.

"So are you gonna get on with it or leave us hanging?" Emma spoke up, already tired of feeling left out of their little secret that she didn't even know they had.

 

"Alright, fine, you want it done the quick way, we'll do it the quick way," Jake rolled his eyes and turned, completely facing Noah, who was already confused.

He caught on quick when Jake placed both hands gently on the sides of Noah's face and leaned in, pulling Noah's face towards him, their lips connecting in the middle. Noah smiled into the short kiss and, though he felt slightly awkward doing it in front of the three girls, he brought his hands up, copying what Jake had done on him.

They broke apart when they heard Brooke clear her throat, reminding them that they were in fact still surrounded by people. They dropped their hands from each others faces, Jake grabbing one of Noah's, and turned back to the girls, grinning.

Riley laughed slightly awkwardly, "Are you trying to tell us you're dating or are you trying to prove that you really can talk people into anything?" She teased.

"The answer to both of those questions would be yes," Jake said with a proud smile, making Riley laugh.

Noah chuckled along with them, not feeling quite as awkward as he did before the kiss. Who knew kissing your boyfriend in front girls that used to make fun of you would actually help you relax?

"So, love birds, how long has this," Brooke started with her genuine smile, suddenly much more interested in the subject, and gestured to the two of them, "been going on?"

Jake suddenly recalled their experience with Audrey and his smile faltered a second, "Don't freak out, but in like a week, it'll be four months."

"Four months?!" All three girls exclaimed at the same time, all with similar surprise on their faces.

\\\

Jake had actually felt bad for Noah that day because after explaining everything to them, the girls had all began asking him rapid fire questions that Noah either didn't know the answers to or he was too embarrassed to answer. Their minds thought up strange things.

Jake was just thankful they all got along with his boyfriend so he really didn't care about their many questions. Especially because most of them made Noah blush.

All they had left was Will and he was, by far, the hardest to tell and not just because he was Jake's best friend.

See, since they had chose to tell him last and since Jake procrastinated it for two days, it gave time for the _real_ rumours to spread. Rumours like _"Oh my god, is it true that Jake is actually dating Noah Foster? That has got to be fake!"_ and a lot of _"I think I saw Jake and Noah kissing in the courtyard yesterday, did you see it?"_ and the ones Jake hated the most were; _"I heard Jake is bullying that Foster kid into dating him."_

__

One Noah particularly disliked; _"I bet Noah's just trying to bump Jake's social status down by telling people they're dating. How pathetic."_

Of course Nina had heard all of these and many other variations and _of fucking course she told Will almost all of them._

//

"Foster!" Noah flinched at the harsh tone and his locker being slammed shut suddenly in front of him while he was trying to get his history book out. His breathing became uneven as his heart rate spiked. His body and hands started to shake as he turned to face Will, who instantly grabbed him by the fabric of his shirt and turned him around, shoving his back roughly against the lockers. It gave him war flashbacks of when Jack used to do the same thing.

"He-hey-hey, Will," Noah stuttered, "H-how are y-you on this lo-lovely day?" He asked, flinching at every move Will made, every time his fists curled tighter into Noah's shirt.

"What's this I hear about you and Jake, huh?" Will growled out, completely oblivious to the scene he was causing, the people that immediately turned to stare at them, "Why do I keep hearing that you and _my_ best friend are dating?"

Noah repressed the urge to whimper in fear, closing his eyes and trying to come up with some sort of story, something to say that would distract Will. His eyes flickered from the faces of people behind them to the ceiling to the floor, to anywhere that wasn't Will's eyes.

Noah swallowed thickly, "Uh-h... Well, you-you see I-"

"Because it's true, Will." Noah's stuttered out excuse was cut off by Jake, who now stood directly behind Will, speaking with a stern and even voice. "Let go off him."

Will hesitated, glaring at Noah a few more seconds before loosening his grip on Noah's shirt and letting his hands fall to his sides. Noah sighed in relief at the pressure took off of him before he rushed to Jake, hiding behind him and leaving Will to glare at the spot where his head had been.

Jake turned to him, quick to make sure he was okay before doing anything else. Noah crossed his arms tightly, hoping Jake couldn't see the way his hands shook before he looked up at him and nodded, "I'm fine. I don't know if I can say the same for your 5 minutes in the future self, but do what you gotta do," Jake took a second to check if Noah was _really_ okay before turning back to Will, who still wouldn't face him.

"Will, man, you gotta calm do-

"Shut up, Jake," Will growled, stomping away from the crowd they had drawn in. Jake sighed and watched him walk away. Whether Will liked it or not, he'd have to face it sooner or later and Jake wanted sooner.

Noah glanced around the hall, at the people whispering to each other and staring at him and Jake. Noah awkwardly wrung his hands together, shifting from foot to foot. He took a few steps, standing behind Jake, "Are we gonna go after him?"

Jake sighed and turned around to look down at Noah, "I'm gonna let him chill for a couple minutes. And when he's chill, I'm gonna politely run him over with my truck."

Noah sent him a disapproving look as the crowd around them began to disperse. Jake waited for everyone to filter out, glaring at the few that lingered until they left before looking back down at Noah. He pulled him to the side of the hall and leaned against the wall.

"He can't treat you like that, no one can," Jake said, a protective glint in his eyes, lifting his arms to hold onto Noah's sides, "Not anymore."

Noah sighed and nodded, raising his own arms so his hands rested on Jake's waist, "You still can't run him over with your truck. He didn't really hurt me. All he did was almost sever my hand via locker slamming and then slam me roughly against said locker," Jake's hands on him tightened, "- which, if I must remind you, you have done too."

"Well, I wasn't that great at flirting before, had to let you know you were mine somehow," Jake defended himself with a small smirk, though he did regret bullying Noah before they started dating.

Noah shoved lightly at his chest, "We have to go talk to Will."

Jake groaned, throwing his head back slightly. "I know. I'm not so sure I want you to come with though."

Noah raised an eyebrow, "Seriously? You actually think I'm gonna wait here while you act like you're some guy from a fairy tale come to defend his princess's honor?" Noah asked, dramatically, "Do you not know me at all?"

"...Would it help if I said you are my princess?"

Noah sent him an unimpressed look at Jake's weak defence. "Do you try to make things worse for yourself or does your mouth say things without your brain's permission?"

Jake sighed through his nose, pulling Noah closer to him. He leaned down, brushing his lips against Noah's briefly before grabbing onto his wrists and pulling them off his waist. Jake held both his hands between them, procrastinating their talk with Will by staring at Noah. Any excuse to stare at Noah was a good one for Jake. Right up until Noah started pulling him from the wall, forcing him into walking down the hall with him.

They found Will in the weight room, throwing fists at one of the punching bags. When he saw Jake and Noah walk in, glancing from their faces down to their intertwined hands, he stopped the swinging bag and rubbed at his knuckles. He hadn't really had time to grab gloves, he had just wanted to hit something, and he did even if it hurt.

Noah cleared his throat, glancing between the two friends before looking at Will's hands. "Aren't you, uh, _supposed_ to wear gloves when you do that?" Why did he say that, how was that important at all?

Jake didn't break his gaze from Will, but he did answer, "Yeah, you're _supposed_ to. But Will's not really one for following safety precautions, never has been."

Will sighed, looking at his friend, "Yeah, well, best friends are _supposed_ to tell each other things like who they're dating before they're told by _Nina Patterson, of all people._ But Jake's never been one for the whole 'friend' thing." Will said, bitterly throwing Jake's response right back in his face.

"Wait, so you're just mad he didn't tell you?" Noah interrupted, stepping slightly in front of Jake and pressing a hand against his arm to hold him back from probably punching Will. Noah frowned at Will who nodded slightly, "Oh thank god, I kind of thought it was because you hated me."

Will scoffed lightly, "I kind of thought Jake hated you too, but that was before I found out you two were fucking."

"Alright, first of all," Jake said, hating the way Will had said it, "we're not fucking, we're dating. The fucking just comes with the dating."

"I don't give a shit what or who you're doing, Jake, I just thought I was important enough to you to not find out from _Nina fucking Patterson._ Everybody else in school knew yesterday and Nina told me this morning and I thought maybe the nerd was making up shit, trying to make you look bad. Nina agreed with me so..."

Noah furrowed his eyebrows, trying to understand Will's misunderstanding, "So you thought you'd slam me against a locker and threaten me not to make up lies about my boyfriend?"

"No, I thought I'd threaten you not to make up lies about my best friend," Will paused, again looking at their hands, "But now that I know they're not actually lies..."

"You'll leave him alone?" Jake said, finishing Will's thought.

Will nodded, "I can't really picture it going well for me if I didn't so, yeah," he looked at Noah, "Sorry."

Noah nodded, "It-its alright. Just a misunderstanding, I got it."

Jake didn't know what to say. Part of him wanted to tell Will that no, it's not alright, he can't ever touch Noah like that again, and part of him wanted to explain why he hadn't told him sooner. He was silent for a couple seconds before settling on an apology, "Listen, man, I'm sorry you had to hear from Nina. That's not how I wanted you to find out."

Noah nodded, "Jake wanted to do it right, that's why we told you last. And by last, I mean last of our friends, not last in the whole school."

Will's frown slowly faded, but he still wasn't smiling. "Okay, so everyone knows now. Kinda disappointed I had to be the last one of everyone, but I guess I can look past that and be happy for you," Will said, realizing how ridiculous he had been, "So, how long have you two been... you two?"

"You're not gonna slam me up against a locker again if we tell you, right?"

\\\

Will hadn't freaked out too badly at the amount of time. In all honesty, he hadn't cared that they were dating, he just hated that he had _literally_ been the last person to know about it. He even had the nerve to hold it over their heads.

 **  
** Thankfully, he got over it and was able to be happy for Jake. And by be happy for him, he meant tease him relentlessly for getting with Noah Foster of all people.

  
Other people, of course, confronted the two about their relationship and asked if they were _really_ together. No one really got a straight answer from either boy or any of their friends. Noah would normally scoff at them or ignore them because of the way they asked the question, as if he couldn't get a guy like Jake whereas Jake would ask them a ridiculous question in response, like "Is water _really_ drinkable?" thinking their question was just as stupid as his.

  
After telling all of their closest friends in the world - and the school in the process - Noah was infinitely happy that he'd never have to hear Jake talk shit about him or vice versa and that the lying bit was over. He was even more happy that they could now freely kiss or hold hands in public and not have to go all the way to the other side of the school to sneak just a few moments of privacy.

  
They both silently thanked any higher power that their friends were all supportive of the two of them.

  
Although, they were a little bit _too_ supportive when they all found out about the fight and Noah's "punishment" for Jake...


	3. what you won't say makes sexual tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jake and Noah explain to their friends the story of their fight and Jake's punishment for it - withholding sex. Bets are quickly made to see who would break first, but both boys would rather chug bleach than admit that they just want to have sex with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, yes, my very first smut writing ever. My mother would be so disappointed.
> 
> So yes! This does have smut in it and like i said, first ever, so if its bad then, man, skip over that part and imagine it in your head! yeah thats right, do some of the work yourself.
> 
> no but really, i have not gotten the hang of smut writing yet so if it is bad, i would actually appreciate some tips?? if anyone would like to help me out. 
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoy this part i worked pretty hard on it, which is why it took so long ( im so sorry. ) and frankly, im pretty proud of it. please leave some kind of feedback AND AND AND I would like to know if i should add another chapter to this! Something relatively short (?) with mostly just them maybe talking about their relationship? Idk, its still in the works and if anyone would be interesting in helping me out with that you can leave a comment or my tumblr is noahhfitzgerald.tumblr.com

Brooke rolled her eyes as she listened to the end of Jake's very short explanation of his and Noah's fight, applying a new layer of lipstick over one that had faded an hour ago. She found his short story boring, she'd much rather hear the full thing from Noah, knowing he'd blab everything if she got him started.

Snapping the pocket mirror she held out in front of face closed, she took a glance at Emma, Riley, and Audrey, who had reluctantly agreed to sit in on this conversation. All three other girls looked as unimpressed and unbelieving of his story as Brooke felt. She slipped the mirror and lipstick back into her purse and crossed her arms, arching a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at Jake.

He looked up from his coffee, noticing the disbelief on her face. He glanced at the rest of the girls, all with matching expressions, "What?" He asked, not understanding their looks, "What did I say?"

"It's not what you said, it's what you're so obviously _not_ saying," Brooke said simply, to which he responded with an offended look. "Oh, _come on_ , you cannot tell us that's the whole story."

Riley nodded, shooting Jake a teasing smile, "We're girls, Jake, we don't _do_ short and sweet. We want every detail. Especially in something like this," Riley told him, looking to Emma, Audrey, and Brooke for support. They nodded in agreement, even Audrey, who found she was actually very interested in her friend's relationship.

Jake shot all four of them a glare, "If you wanted every detail, why didn't you ask Noah?" Just at the time Jake said this, Noah walked up to their table in the courtyard and stood behind Jake, wearing a curious grin.

"Ask me what?" Noah asked, slinging his backpack off and sitting down next to Jake. "Hi," he said softly, directed only at his boyfriend, kissing him lightly on the cheek. This evoked a quiet gagging noise from Audrey, who sat on Jake's other side. Noah shot her a small smirk before turning back to the others, "Ask me what?"

"Oh, nothing, really," answered Brooke, shooting Jake a determined stare, "Jake was just telling us about your little lover's quarrel last week."

Noah visibly tensed, his usual goofy grin remained but there was a tightness to it. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Jake, who was obviously avoiding his eyes, "Did, um, did you happen to tell them _everything_?"

The way Noah said it made Brooke think that, yes, Jake definitely told them the short version. She scoffed lightly, "Hardly. All he told us was that he did something stupid -"

" _No surprise there_ ,"  Audrey mumbled and Jake shot her a glare as Brooke continued.

"- You fought, you made Jake feel like shit, rightly so by the way, and then you made up," Brooke finished, noting the way Jake set his shoulders back and stared intently down at his coffee or anywhere that was not Noah. She also caught the glint of annoyance in Noah's eyes as he stared Jake down.

Jake finally risked a glance at the boy next to him, regretting it immediately when he saw the annoyance set in his eyes. Jake sent Brooke a glare, getting a sweet smile in response. He swiftly grabbed his coffee cup and stood, he didn't need this. They could get the full story from Noah for all he cared, but he did not want to be there while it's being told. He would not be put under the girls intimidating glares just so they could get their juicy details.

"Okay! Well, good talk, girls," he said with a very forced smile as he grabbed his backpack. He slung it over his shoulder and leaned down to press a very quick kiss to Noah's lips before getting the hell out of there as fast as he could.

"So, uh," Audrey said, scooting over closer to Noah, stealing Jake's seat, "Are we gonna get the full story from you or...?" She tried to act like she didn't really care but it was clear she was she as interested in the story as the rest of the girls. Though she herself couldn't believe she was actually hoping he'd say yes.

Noah cleared his throat, "Uh..." he looked at Audrey and the other girls and nodded though he was unsure if he really wanted to relive their fight. It was an exhausting story for him, but he knew they'd be relentless if he said no. Sighing, he gave in, "Yeah. Yeah, I guess so."

The girls sat through his long, very detailed rambling of what had happened, all leaned in towards him, now very interested in the story. It was a really good thing he had a great memory and was able to tell them every detail, almost word for word.

From start to finish, Noah told them exactly what happened between him and his idiot, stopping just before the punishment bit. He'd save that for when they'd ask, which obviously they did.

"So yeah, he said stupid things, I was hurt, obviously, so I made him hurt too and we fought and then... well, we're still kind of in the 'and then'..."

"He actually said he'd rather shoot himself than be with you?" Riley said, ignoring his last statement. He nodded, not exactly thrilled to be restating the things Jake had said about him.

"And you had to listen to all of this and you didn't punch him in the face?" Emma added. If Will said any of that about her, he'd have a black eye for weeks.

Noah shrunk in on himself a little under their questioning stares. He wanted to tell him that it wasn't like that, that he knew Jake wasn't being a _total_ asshole. Instead, he just shrugged, "I-I don't like confrontation," he mumbled somewhat awkwardly but still defensive. Audrey put a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. It didn't last long, though.

"And it's too late to kick his ass for all this, right?" Audrey asked, feeling a surge of protectiveness run through her. Though it did make Noah laugh and nudge her shoulder with his own.

Brooke actually looked like she agreed with Audrey's statement. Yeah, she wasn't Noah's best friend, but she still always felt kind of protective of people that date Jake. Sometimes she thinks they're stupid and usually she'd think Noah was stupid for not breaking up with him for even saying those things, but, this time, it's different. She sees the way Jake tries with him. Like actually tries and not just to get into his pants.

Noah raised an eyebrow at the girls, all who seemed to hold a small amount of anger towards Jake at the moment. He sighed, "Look, guys, there's nothing I can do about it now. Besides, I know he said those things to protect us, not to be mean. If he had been serious about those things, we wouldn't still be dating."

"I hoped you would be that smart," Brooke said, with a small smile, "Which also leads me to believe that you still have a bit of story left to tell," she sent him a knowing look and he sighed.

Noah shifted awkwardly in his seat, looking at their expecting looks, "I might have thought that just yelling at him wasn't a fit punishment for his crime. So I kind of made another one," he paused, clearing his throat, "Jake's not very thrilled about it."

"Wait, you mean it's still going on? Wasn't your fight like a week ago?" Emma asked, suddenly feeling very curious.

Noah let out a nervous chuckle, awkwardly wringing his hands together, "Uh, yeah. But now it's more of a 'who can last longer' type of thing?"

Brooke could assume exactly what Noah was up to with Jake and she approved, but it would bring her great joy to hear him say it out loud, "And are you planning on telling us what this punishment is?"

Noah hesitated, of course, it'd be Brooke to make him say it, "Well, uh. After our fight, he kissed me and made it _very_ clear where he wanted that to go. And uh, I wasn't exactly over the things he said about me and definitely not over it enough to let him stick his dick in me so-"

"Well, now we know who bottoms," Audrey mumbled with a small snicker. Emma and Riley both rolled her eyes but Brooke actually let out a small giggle.

Noah sent Audrey a look, not bothering to grace her words with a response. Her snicker was cut short at his glare and she cleared her throat ushering for him to continue.

" _Anyway_ , I told him that I was withholding sex and since I didn't really decide on a deadline for that.... it's just been going on until one of us breaks," Noah explained, "It's... starting to get difficult."

At the same time that Noah was explaining his side of the story to the girls, Jake leaned heavily against a wall next to Will, explaining _his_ side.

"Dude," Will said as Jake finished up the story, leaving out the last part like Noah had, "You're an asshole."

Jake let out an offended noise and shoved Will's shoulder. "Hey! I tried to apologize, okay?" Jake defended himself.

"Jake, you literally said 'I'd rather shoot myself than be with Noah Foster, of all people'. You actually said that about your boyfriend and he heard you," Will said slowly as if talking to a child, shaking his head at his friend, "That's the point of no return, my friend."

"Yeah, well then why did he accept my apology and tell me that we were good?" Jake paused, remembering Noah's little punishment, a slight frown gracing his features, "Well, actually, there is one little thing."

Will cocked his head to the side, waiting for Jake to explain.

Jake sighed, "After our fight I might have made the mistake of proposing that we have sex and yeah, I know, I'm a jackass, but anyway. Noah told me that he didn't think yelling at me and making me feel like shit for what I said was enough so he basically said he wouldn't have sex with me."

Will actually snorted, looking at Jake like he was insane, "He's withholding sex? Noah's withholding sex from you? Jake Fitzgerald, manwhore of Washington High? Seriously?" Jake shot him an unimpressed stare.

"I can't be a manwhore if I'm in a serious, committed relationship, but yes, for your information, he is. And he's good at it too," Jake said, an annoyed look on his features, "He barely even blinked when I showed up in his room shirtless after practice."

"I don't know I've seen it under there, it's not that impressive," Will joked, receiving a glare from Jake.

"Come on, dude, don't even pretend you don't think this," he gestured up and down his body, "is hot. You'd totally do me if we weren't both in relationships, don't lie."

Will laughed despite himself. "Alright, but that's not the point," he said and Jake grinned successfully. Not that he wanted Will, he just liked to know he was hot, "The point is, you're so gonna break first."

Jake's grin instantly dropped and he almost wanted to growl. No chance, no way, he would not be the one to break first. There's no way Noah would be able to resist him for that long, right? He loved Jake and more specifically Jake's body and Jake knew that. In fact, he could easily use it to his advantage. "No, I'm not! He's gonna crack first, okay? He can't go on forever without this and we both know that."

Will shrugged, "Maybe not forever, but he'll definitely be able to go longer than you," Will chuckled, "Sorry, dude, but my money's on Noah."

With the girls, Noah found himself in a similar situation.

Head in hands, Noah groaned in frustration as the girls talked over one another, arguing fiercely about which boy would break first.

Audrey's money was on Jake, for sure. As much as she loved and respected Noah, she knew just how desperate the boy could get. She was backed up by Emma, who claimed she knew Jake well enough to know that he could easily get any guy or girl to sleep with him with ease.

Brooke and Riley defended Noah's case, saying that Jake was in way too deep to not want to jump Noah's bones every second. They argued that he probably wanted to do Noah that very second.

Noah kept his head down throughout their arguing, just shaking his head every once in awhile at their claims. Soon he decided if he let them go too far, fists would be thrown, so he finally stopped them, "Hey!! _HEY_! You guys are attracting way too much attention over here and if you don't shut up, I'm gonna start spilling secrets about all of you!" This seemed to quiet them down. They all lowered themselves back into their seats, noticing that they had begun raising out of them as the argument became more heated.

"God, you gave me such a headache," Noah whined, dropping his head back in his hands and screwing his eyes shut. "Ugh, I want Jake."

"Well, that's the first time I've ever heard you say _that_ ," Audrey said, her voice sounding kind of scratchy from trying to talk over the other girls.

"That's the first time I've ever heard anyone say that," Emma admitted and Brooke giggled.

&.

Later in the day, after school and after Noah's shift, he and Jake were cuddling on the couch in the shop after hours. Noah was so glad he had job security there otherwise he would have been fired long ago for the number of times he stayed after hours, spent the night or just messed around on the job. His manager even still let him have a separate set of keys to lock up and open with just because he knew he spent the night there so often.

Noah sighed, eyes closed, happy he was finally done with everything that had gone on today. He nuzzled his head under Jake's chin, laying comfortable in his lap. Jake's arms wrapped around his waist, his thumb making a pattern on the skin underneath Noah's shirt. When he started the pattern the first time, Noah had shuddered in the best way Jake could have ever wished for. Jake sighed and resisted the urge to jump Noah then and there, instead closing his eyes and leaning his head on the back on the couch.

They could have both easily fallen asleep there if Noah hadn't started talking, "The girls somehow always manage to wear me out every conversation I have with them."

"Oh, yeah?" Jake asked, interested in how Noah's story telling went, "How they'd enjoy the story?"

"Well, they asked me a few things," Noah said, raising his head to look at Jake, "like... why I didn't break up you, why I didn't punch you in the face, if it's too late for Audrey to kick your ass. You know, the usual friend stuff."

"That doesn't sound too bad," Jake said, mentally comparing that to his own conversation with Will.

Noah scoffed, "That's barely half of it. When I told them about... the other part, they started making bets."

"Them too?! What the hell is wrong with our friends?" Jake asked, recalling how Will had said he'd put money on Noah.

"Too? Wait, did you tell someone else?" Noah asked, "Was it Will, did you tell Will?"

Jake furrowed his eyebrows, frowning at his boyfriend, "Hey, you got to tell your best friends, how come I can't?"

Noah sighed, "Whatever, doesn't matter, who'd he bet on to break first?"

"Me," Jake said, pouting at the betrayal from his friend. Noah smiled triumphantly and Jake glared, "Who did the girls bet on?"

"Brooke and Riley said you'd break, Emma and Audrey said I would. Honestly, I was betrayed, Audrey is supposed to be with me always," Noah said, offended.

Jake frowned, "You still have more than I do. Why does everyone think I just want sex?"

"Uh, for the most part, you do?"

"That's not true, you know I like to cuddle."

Noah scoffed, raising his eyebrows, "Yeah, you like cuddling in one of two situations: a) when there's a possibility of it leading sex or b) after sex."

Jake opened to his mouth to argue but found that there wasn't nothing to contradict that. He slumped back into the couch slightly and grumbled something about 'well I know _this_ won't lead to sex,' which Noah ignored.

Noah stared at him, gears turning in his mind as a thought came to it, "You think you're gonna outlast me, don't you?"

"Well-" Jake started, pausing to think then continuing as if he did need to, "Yeah, yeah, I definitely think that."

At Noah's raised eyebrows, Jake sighed, "Come on, Noah, think logically about this. Now look at me. I could have won by now if I had been _trying_ ,"

Noah actually laughed, much to Jake’s displeasure, "Wow, you're so full of shit," Noah said, shaking his head with a humorless smile.

"True, but not right now. Right now, this is the stone, cold truth, son," Jake said and Noah visibly cringed.

"Don't call me son. Just don't."

"What?" Jake asked in a dangerously teasing voice, edging closer to Noah ever so slightly, "You don't think the 'daddy' thing is hot?"

"....Do you?" The shorter asked, fearing the answer. It frightened him that Jake merely laughed and continued the conversation.

Jake smirked, “So I assume you think you’re gonna outlast _me_?”

Noah scoffed, “Please, I’ll be fine,” _except my resistance is already wearing thin,_ “I’m just worried that you’re gonna be pissy when I beat you.”

“Now who’s full of shit?”

Noah raised an eyebrow, “...Still you, the answer’s always gonna be you.”

“.....You’re an asshole,” Jake grumbled, leaning back against the couch and closing his eyes while Noah snickered.

After a week, no one was having fun with the bet anymore. Jake was pissy, Noah was irritable and altogether they were just unpleasant to be around - especially for their friends.

Emma was the first to break, sighing and rubbing her temples, “Oh my god, Jake, I don’t care, please go whine to Noah. I have problems too, I don’t just randomly tell you about them.”

Jake feigned hurt, putting a hand over his heart, “Wow, harsh, Em, and here I thought we were friends.”

“Sometimes friends don’t need to tell each other everything,” she knew that went against the definition of a friend, but she was exhausted, “Please, please go complain to someone else.”

Jake sighed overdramatically but did as she said, walking throughout the school til he found Noah. His boyfriend was at his locker, taking his time as he put his books in. Jake waited, not exactly wanting to go see Noah, they were both so irritable, it probably wasn’t the best idea. Jake sighed when he heard Noah’s locker slam shut, hefting his backpack a little higher on his shoulder as he walked over to Noah.

Noah turned around right as Jake stopped next to him. Noah took one look at him and slumped against the taller with a heavy sigh. He didn’t say anything but Jake felt the same.

Later during a free period, Will was tired of watching the two sit there and glare at everything in their sights, including each other, “Oh my god, just have sex! Please, we’re all so tired of your grumpy, sex deprived, irritable attitudes!”

“It’s not fun anymore and you’ve both exceeded all of the time limits on our bets,” Riley said, rubbing her temples.

Audrey, however, was smirking, “Actually, I said a week, ending tonight, so technically, I've already won. Pay up, bitches.”

“No!” Jake said, “No, it’s not over until tomorrow then,” He sent Noah a determined look which was not exactly doing good things to his resistance, “If neither of us breaks until tomorrow the whole thing is off and we both win.”

“Or you’re both losers that just missed out on two and a half weeks of sex,” Brooke said, not even looking up at them as she reapplied her mascara.

Noah just groaned and dropped his head down on the table.

&.

That night, Jake had insisted that Noah comes to his house. Noah sighed, the last thing he wanted to do was go to Jake’s house. They’d just argue or one of them would break, “Why, what do you want?”

“Well, aren’t you just a ray of sunshine,” Jake teased but it was without much humor.

“Jake, I don’t want to, I just want to watch Netflix.”

“Netflix and chill?” Jake asked and Noah just sighed again.

After a ten minute argument on the phone, Noah finally threw up his hands and agreed to be over at 7.

“Okay, Jake, I’m here, why did-- Oh my god.” Noah stopped short in the doorway to Jake’s room. Jake was lying on his bed. Naked. Just - completely naked.

Noah didn’t know what to do besides stare at the ceiling and stutter, “W-What the hell, Jake?!”

Jake threw his head back on the pillows with a groan, “I can’t fucking take this any longer, Noah. We’re having sex tonight.”

“Seriously? You really can’t last one more night?” Noah would have laughed but, to be honest, seeing Jake like this was really turning him on. That and he’d gone almost three weeks without sex and he was really close to Jake’s level right now.

“Noah, I swear to God, if you’re not in this bed in two seconds...” Jake curled his hands in the bed sheets. He was so frustrated, sexually and emotionally. And Noah, that asshole, was enjoying this. Jake grabbed the thin sheets, pulling them over himself, knowing this probably definitely wasn’t going to happen tonight.

Noah knew he wanted it just as much as Jake, that he was just as freaking sexually frustrated, but this was almost funny. Just to think that he actually lasted longer than Jake Fitzgerald! Albeit just a night longer, but still, a night is a night and if they waited until tomorrow then he’d officially win the bet. Audrey would lose - technically she already had - and so would Jake. If this wasn’t a win-win he didn’t know what was!

“Well, I can see that I’m not needed here, so I’m just gonna head home. Goodnight, babe,” Noah said it sweetly, blowing him a kiss at the end as he turned to walk out, pausing a second to look back and say, “You should probably take care of that, baby,” gesturing to Jake’s current state below the sheets.

Jake groaned as the door hit the frame, mentally cursing his boyfriend. He did in fact “take care of that” before quickly jumping into the shower then collapsing into bed with a heavy groan. He was right on the verge of sleep when he realized that he had lost. He scrubbed a hand down his face and sighed again.

“Goddammit, Noah.”

&.

The next morning, Jake woke up to his phone buzzing on his bedside table. He didn’t open his eyes as he fumbled for his phone, groaning when he knocked it off the table. He considered just leaving it on the ground and going back to sleep but it buzzed again. He lifted himself up and scooted to the edge of the bed to see his phone lying on the ground. Feeling lazy, he didn’t pick it up, but just unlocked it and looked through the messages leaving it on the floor, his cheek resting on the edge of the bed. There was one text from Will asking if he had lasted the night without Noah or if he broke. Jake scowled at the message, sending back the middle finger emoji and silently thanking Apple for allowing that to be real.

There was a snapchat from Brooke which he didn’t open because then he’d have to reply and he wasn’t in the mood.

The last notification (that he cared about) was a couple texts from Noah. The first was from last night and was just Noah bragging about winning the bet. Jake would’ve rolled his eyes, but the next two messages caught his attention.

_Nerd <3: so this stupid bets finally over jake you know what that means... _

_Nerd <3: I’ll be over in 15 ;) _

Jake fumbled trying to grab his phone quickly. Shooting Noah a short reply before leaning back on the bed, arms crossed behind his head. As he, not so patiently, waited for Noah, the bet was the last thing on his mind.

The second Noah walked in and just about slammed the door closed, he was already stripping off clothing, “Two and a half weeks,” he kicked off his shoes, and began taking off his shirt, “It’s been two and a half freaking weeks,” he threw his shirt to the side, not caring where it landed in Jake’s messy room, he unbuttoned his pants, “I want no dragging things out, no lingering romantic stares,” Jake climbed out of his bed and all but ripped off his pajama bottoms. Noah couldn’t help but let out a soft moan. He ran into Jake’s arms, kissing him frantically, running his hands through Jake’s bed head. He mumbled into the kiss, already feeling short of breath, “I want this right now, Jake.”

“Trust me,” Jake said, pushing Noah against his door, “You don’t have to tell me twice.”

Noah moaned as Jake’s tongue explored his mouth. He wrapped his arms around Jake’s neck, their kiss breaking for a second for Jake to heft Noah up, his legs instinctively circling Jake’s waist. “Bed, Jake, now,” Noah whispered, the command

“Careful, babe, you’re starting to sound desperate,” Jake teased, earning a growl from Noah.

“Jake,” Noah warned, tugging at a fistful of Jake’s hair. “Now.”

Jake moaned capturing Noah lips again before moving them towards his bed. He all but threw Noah onto it, climbing on top of him, “When did you turn into such a power bottom?”

Noah was not in the mood, he rolled his eyes and grabbed Jake by the back of the neck to tug him back down into a kiss. Noah moaned loudly as Jake’s lips moved down his neck, his fingers finding Noah’s sensitive nipples. A shudder went down Noah’s spine, gasping softly as Jake’s mouth captured one of his nipples. His back arched, his hands all but ripping out Jake’s hair.

Jake didn’t stay in one place too long, he tortured Noah with his mouth as it moved from his nipples to his hips and finally to the waistband of his briefs. All the while Noah could only let out moans and whines as Jake teased him. Slowly, tantalizingly so, Jake pulled his underwear off, revealing his erection.

Jake briefly glanced back up at Noah with a smirk, before turning his attention back to his dick. He lightly ran his fingers across its entire length, Noah shuddering and arching his back in response. Noah gasped as Jake’s tongue copied what his fingers just had, running his tongue up and down, lingering on the tip, teasingly so, before he finally took it all in. Noah threw his head back and moaned louder than Jake had ever heard him, his hands returned to Jake’s hair, using it as some kind of stabilization.

Jake brought his hand up to pump the base of Noah’s dick, following the motions of his mouth. He brought Noah’s erection from the back of his mouth to the front and listened to the sweet sounds of Noah’s soft gasps and moans. His own erection ached as he heard Noah’s whispers of ‘I’m gonna come, I’m so close.’ Noah’s hips bucked up in rhythm with Jake’s mouth, whimpers, and other unintelligible noises spewed out of his mouth as Jake’s own mouth did its work.

Jake internally smirked looking up at Noah’s face as he came into Jake’s mouth. His eyes rolled back in his head as he gasped out Jake’s name.

Jake sat up, wiping off the corner of his mouth with a successful smirk. He resisted the urge to make a sarcastic comment and just watched Noah as he came down from his orgasm.

Jake sat up and crawled forward to hover over Noah. Jake’s lips were immediately on his and Noah whimpered, hands running through the short hairs at Jake’s hairline, gripping them as he pulled Jake back. His mouth moved to Jake’s ear, whining out his demand.

“Want you inside me.”

“Anything you want, baby,” Jake said, capturing Noah’s lips once again although briefly, allowing them to shift until Jake’s fingers are touching his hole once more. Brushing against the tight furl, almost teasing him, but knowing much better than to get on Noah’s worst side.

Noah whined as Jake was forced to rearrange their positions to grab the lube and condoms from his nightstand. He worked quickly to get them both arranged right, much to Noah’s pleasure.  

At the moment that Jake’s slicked fingers made it inside him, nothing beyond that mattered. Noah let out a sigh, his body relaxing until Jake found his prostate and, just, tremors, everywhere. electricity crackled through him and he felt _so mind-numbingly good_ . God, he knew it had only been two and a half weeks but during that moment, it had felt like forever. The tremors definitely did not stop as Jake’s fingers disappeared and were replaced by Jake’s erection. Noah swore, a string of curses and ‘Oh, jake,’s spewing out his mouth.

“This what you want?” Jake asks because he wants to hear the tremor of Noah’s voice, he wants to hear just how much Noah is enjoying this.

Noah could barely form whole sentences, so he wasn’t sure how Jake expected him to be aware enough to answer a question, “Th-this is- OH my _God_ , Jake - yeah, yeah thi-s is good.” his own sentence was interrupted by his own moan, oh god, this was doing very special things to Jake.

“Really, babe, just good? That’s the best your rambling mouth can do?”

If Noah wasn’t experiencing extreme waves of pleasure, he would have glared hard at Jake. “Maybe if you talk-talked less and m-moved more, it would be better-” his sentence was cut off by his harsh gasp as Jake found his prostate again, slamming into it. Jake would have smirked but he was experiencing his own pleasures too.

Jake worked feverishly, pumping into Noah as hard and fast as he could. Noah’s fingers dug into Jake’s shoulder as he got closer to his breaking point, his other hand tugging hard at his hair. Noah was so, so close, he was going to come so soon as long as Jake kept on, the feeling of Noah clenching around him keeping him on track. Noah’s toes curled in so hard he was sure his feet would go numb - though that also could have been from their elevated height as his legs were wrapped around Jake’s waist.

Jake felt beads of sweat run down his forehead and he knew they were both just a millisecond away from coming - and he just couldn’t help but gloat, “Sti-ill _just_ good?”

Noah’s moan was loud and music to Jake’s ears, basically answering the question all on its own, “How is it possible to hate you so much, yet love you at the same time?” Noah whined in a very rushed, breathy way before letting out another moan, “Ahh, it’s perfect, Jake, you’re perfect!” Noah practically shouted the last word as he came hard, all over Jake’s stomach and chest. He felt like he had been electrocuted, black spots forming around the corners of his vision and a wave of heat running through his body, like a firey pleasure from his orgasm.

Jake came into Noah so shortly after, bracing Noah’s lower back and tipping their foreheads together, just barely coming in second in the best race of his life. He pulled out of Noah, gasping for air, breathing hard. Noah’s legs untangled from his waist and he rolled over, his head resting under Noah’s chin as he closed his eyes to regain some amount of composure.

Noah breathed heavily, turning on his side gently and resting his chin on Jake’s head, as he felt him wrap an arm around his waist, “Is it possible to erase someone’s memory with sex?”

Jake’s eyes fluttered open, “Why do you ask?”

“Because I don’t remember why I was mad at you,” Noah mumbled, eyebrows furrowing slightly as he closed his eyes.

“Oh thank god, ‘cause it was _bad_.”

 

&.

“You know I love you, right?”

“Of course and I love you too. You’ve been forgiven for awhile now,” Noah smiled sweetly at his boyfriend. “Now let's have sex again.”

“You’re really lucky I’ve been stockpiling Gatorade and condoms since 8th grade.”

&.

The next time they saw their friends Noah bragged excessively to them about winning and when Jake didn’t get pissed off and leave, they knew _exactly_ what Jake and Noah did over the weekend. Or rather, _who_ they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really hope you liked it and again, i apologize hard core for the wait :)


End file.
